The Promise
by Goddess of Punk
Summary: Jasper created Bella in the Vampire Wars. She was his mate but when a loyal soldier betrayed them all, he lost his mate. Driven with loss, Jasper joined the Cullen's hoping to find solace. One year later, he left and went back to Peter and Charlotte...
1. Chapter 1

JPOV

There was a new car in Forks High. The car door opened. The whispers started. Instead of joining in, I watched her as she gracefully climbed out of the glossy grey Lamborghini. Her legs seemed to go on forever even covered in denim and her body was something to be envied of. She had a plain, dark purple tank top on that came down between her waist and hips. It fit her snugly and showed her curves. It was low cut but somehow managed to be decent. On top of that she had a black varsity jacket that had white embellishments on it. She was wearing a pair of light grey skinny jeans that were distressed in black and had rips in them. Her black, leather, open – toed boots fitted her perfectly and had zips on the side. She was carrying a glossy, black bag that tied in with everything. She had a heart-shaped face and high cheekbones; she was beautiful and I wanted her. Even with the sunglasses on, I could tell that she had swirling pools of purple: her eyes. Though they were unusual, the colour suited her perfectly. I studied her from where I was standing in the parking lot. Though she had her back to me now, I saw the way her shoulders were slightly hunched, as if shying away from the attention that she was receiving. I grew annoyed; she had no reason to be shy. She was perfection in human form. She looked around for a moment, as if searching for something. I saw her sigh and she started to walk into the reception. I waited a few minutes then followed her in. I peered in at the office and my heart lightened when I saw her. She was talking to Mrs Cope who handed her a sheet. It was most likely her schedule and a map of the school.

As I walked to my locker, I thought about the feeling that I had when I had seen her. I couldn't explain it. It was as if my heart was beating again. I knew that that was impossible as I was dead as a corpse. I was a vampire although I still don't know what I was created for. I did not bleed anymore nor did I sleep and I didn't become sick anymore. I was filled with burning, fiery venom. I looked up and saw that I had arrived at my locker. I put my combination in and the familiar click sounded through the air. I opened the door and I reached in to pick up my first and second period books: I had double Music. It was something that I enjoyed very much and gave me something to do after a boring night. I glanced at the other lockers in the corridor and saw that the others had stickers and embellishments on theirs; they were personal to the owners. Mine didn't. It was only because I wasn't one to get too attached to one place as I had to move about a lot when someone notices that you aren't ageing.

The morning passed quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I dumped my books in my locker, when I passed it as I made my way to the cafeteria. I opened the doors and joined the lunch queue; grabbing an apple to eat. Even though I didn't need sustenance I enjoyed having something with a taste now and then, apart from blood: that was a necessity. I paid for the apple and made my way to the lone table at the corner of the room. It was perfect as I could survey everyone and I would have a direct view of the new girl. She was very familiar to me, for some unknown reason.

I ignored the calls of my name and went to sit down. The popular crowd still wouldn't – couldn't – get over the fact that I sat on my own. I only sat with my family. They didn't get the fact that I am a very private person. It's too much for their puny, human brains to handle. I sat down and looked around me. A few people were staring at me but other than that, everyone else was eating lunch or gossiping like old ladies. The doors banged open and the rest of my family walked in. Per usual, every head turned in the direction of them. There was Peter. He is my brother by venom. He had dark brown hair that was tousled and he had a strong jawline. His red eyes were disguised by blue contacts making his eyes look purple as mine – though mine were real. Then there is Peter's mate, Charlotte. She had white-blonde hair that came to a rest at her shoulders. She also has red eyes, with blue contacts, that have a mischievous sparkle in them. Both of them were wearing their Whitlock Crests that I had made for them. Peter' was a leather bracelet and he also had cufflinks to wear on big occasions. Charlotte' was a necklace that came to a rest on her chest. I was also wearing mine. It was a leather bracelet; the same as Peter'. Peter and Charlotte met each other during the Southern Wars when we both were 'working' for Maria. Charlotte was and still is Peter' mate so I had to let them go. She was the only newborn that I ever let get away from the wars. I couldn't deny my brother his happiness. He still felt guilty as I took their punishments for escaping and mine for allowing them to leave. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that I would die for both of them.

Today was a particularly bad day for me. It was the day my real mate died. She was with me in the Newborn Wars and I had the pleasure of turning her; marking her as mine forever. I smiled at that thought but it quickly turned into a grimace when I remembered that she wasn't beside me. I could feel a small dose of fear come off of Peter. I was immediately on alert as he was never afraid of anything. I was worried for my family. I knew something was going to go wrong yet I felt like I knew the answer: Maria. An odd feeling of dread washed over me and I looked at Peter. He had gone even paler if that was possible. I was starting to feel wary of the humans around me as they were the only thing here. But why would that scare Peter. They're just humans who are weaker, slower and less graceful then us. I could feel my inner monster wanting to come out and harm anyone who dared to scare my family. Both Peter and Charlotte glanced at me in worry. They probably noticed my change in demeanour. I smirked at them but it most likely had a predatory look about it. As quickly as it came it went. I looked around the cafeteria and saw some people eyeing us strangely. I ignored them and stared at the doors, knowing she was going to walk in at any moment. I smelt the scent of the new girl who just walked in. She walked to the only empty table in the opposite corner of the room away from us. The hall was silent as she made her way there. Only the click of her heels could be heard. They were like a clock, tick tocking away the time that you had left to live. She sat down as soon as she reached her seat. More whispers crawled their way to my ears and I struggled to block them out and turn my power off of feeling and manipulating emotions. It comes handy in a battle but in a high school cafeteria, it was pure hell. Peter put a hand on my shoulder – to restrain me from getting up and walking over to her or to help me block everyone. It was a weakness that I hated; I was not allowed to have any.

She still had her sunglasses on but as soon as I thought it, she took them off. She looked straight at me and smiled at me but it was dark and sinister. It intrigued me but I saw, rather, felt a lingering sadness underneath that smile. We stared at each other for a while before I looked away intimidated. No one had ever had the nerve to do that before. I realised it then; I knew who she was. The one person who dared to defy me would be the one. The one who I was equals with and with that thought I looked at her again, seeing my mate in the bright fluorescent lights. Her dark brown almost black hair had subtle hints of auburn and when the fluorescent lights hit her hair, gold parts showed up. It entranced me with its shimmering and silk-like quality. I longed to get up from the cafeteria seat, walk over and run my hands through her hair. Just to feel it for myself. Her skin was striking and pale against her hair. It wasn't an unhealthy pallor but it was the types of skin tone that you would see on a vampire. Her eyes were the most piercing purple I had ever seen. They seemed to have swirls of dark blue and little flecks of a red-like gold in them, drawing you in like a vortex, seeing right into your soul. There was only one person that I knew who had those eyes and she was dead; ashes scattered in the wind. I peered at her again. Something inside me seemed to shift. Everything around me faded to black as I stared into those eyes. The noise of the chattering students went away and all I could see was her. I stared at her and it seemed as if she was my whole world. I would do anything for her happiness. It felt as if my soul was tying itself to hers, bonded forever. A feeling of power washed over me and I felt calm and safe; something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I was tingling with an unnatural feeling. Someone around me laughed and I was brought out of my trance. A shrill noise rang through my head and I grimaced in pain. I looked at where she had been sitting and saw that she had left. She wasn't there anymore and I panicked, thinking she was a figment of my imagination. Maybe she just went to class, I convinced myself. I took in a breath to calm myself but winced when I felt a burn flare in my throat from her scent. Yes she was real, real enough to get me thirsty.

Peter and Charlotte had left as well and there were only a few stragglers left in the cafeteria. I looked at the large brass clock on the opposite wall from me and saw that the second bell was going to ring at any moment so I stood up, grabbed my tray with uneaten food, dumped that in the trash bin and walked out to my locker. I put in my combination and the door swung open. I took my homework books and my Sketchbook for Art out and put my Music books back in. Shutting the door I walked slowly to Art; it was only a few doors down. I quickly entered the room and took the best easel seat, which was right at the corner at the back of the room. You could see everyone from there and their work; however everyone else couldn't see you. It was perfect.

I hastily took an apron from the hook and tied it to my waist also picking up a new set of sheets and paints. I walked over to the easel and carefully placed my tools down. I unclasped the paper already on the easel and scrunched in up into a ball; throwing it into the large black bin. I then grabbed the fresh, new paper and clipped it in smoothing out any wrinkles at the top of the page. I sat down on the wooden seat and made myself as comfortable as possible in the space. I looked around at the other easels and saw several other students getting prepared for their artwork. The teacher walked in and I fiddled with my brush, wondering what to paint. I then noticed that the teacher was worn out and her hair was dishevelled. Miss Freeman was a tidy woman. She usually wore pencil skirts and high heels with silk tops and her hair would be in an intricate bun on the back of her head. Today she was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt. It was rather weird that the most wanted teacher in school would wear something so dirty compared to her usual attire. It wasn't only me who noticed the change in Miss Freeman. All the other students were gaping unashamed at what was in front of them. So was I.

"Get to work." The command whipped through the air and we all followed like good little soldiers. My inner beast snarled and I tensed, willing him to calm down. I put my brush down and picked up my pencil. I sharpened it and then did as the teacher said. I felt my beast relax as I did; allowing me this portion of equanimity.

I wasn't really thinking about doing work while I was drawing. I was thinking of her. I was thinking about her eyes; the way that she had a hold over me that no one else ever would. I never thought that I would see her again. She was supposed to be dead and buried six feet under in a black coffin.

I had noticed that half an hour passed and I looked at what I had drawn. It was her. The picture seemed to come to life in front of my eyes and I breathed in deeply. Her scent of cherry blossoms and a small hint of spice washed over me and I revered in the euphoric feeling. I checked the clock again and saw that it was coming up to the end of the school day. I made quick work of packing my things away. I could feel a gaze burning at the back of my head and the fine hairs on my neck lifted. I shook away the feeling and continued with getting out of the building safely. I swiftly threw my books in my locker and carefully put my painting in the safe at the back of my locker, as I passed it and slammed the small metal door shut. The bang still echoed in the air as I walked down the hallway to the entrance of the school.

As soon I was out in the open, I took a large breath in and let the cool air fill me. I looked round the parking lot and saw my brother and sister standing by my car. I gracefully sauntered off to meet them. I laughed at Peter' scowl and fished the keys out of my front pocket. I then went over to the driver' side of the car and I climbed into the car and settled myself in the seat. I motioned for Peter and Charlotte to slip in and as soon as the doors had closed, I sped off; leaving dust in my wake. All the way home there was only one thing on my mind. She infiltrated every single thought that I had, making it extremely hard to concentrate on other – more important – subjects at hand. Like the fact that we would have to be moving soon; we were at our last year in High School, before we 'moved' away again to start somewhere new.

I drove above the speed limit, loving the rush of venom that now coursed faster through my body. I rolled the windows down and the wind blew in, sweeping my hair away from my face. I smiled and went even faster. The needle on the speed-o-meter was stuck on the right side. I was going at the fastest possible for this car. I glanced at Peter, who was next to me, and saw that he was staring out the window as usual. I doubted that he would even notice if I suddenly crashed the car. Peter being Peter would just continue with his thinking in silence. I looked in the mirror and saw Charlotte sucking on a blood bag that I kept in the suitcase under my seat. It was for emergencies only. I didn't care though as I had enough money to replace them if needed. I smirked at her and she grinned coyly back at me. I rolled my eyes and slowed down the car. I could see our turning looming ahead and I made a sharp left into the dirt track as the side of the highway.

A mile up, there was a huge brass gate. I stopped by the speaker and pressed my finger to the pad that lay beside it. I was accepted in and the gates opened slowly. As I drove up the drive, our humongous mansion came into view. It was the same house that we had lived in all those years back when we first came here. It had its original furnishings that we had replaced every 20 years. She was still on my mind. I parked my car at the front of the house and turned the ignition off, climbing out and slamming the door shut behind me. I was radiating fury, shaking from it and how it was building up in me, threatening to explode. I wasn't sure where this anger was coming from but I encouraged it, needing a release from everything being ruined by her. How one insignificant girl could turn my life upside down was beyond me. Not wanting to worry Charlotte, I threw the car keys to Peter and he just nodded his head as if he knew this was going to happen. Before Charlotte could say anything, I shot off like a bullet from a gun. I ran into the forest and continued to run till there wasn't anyone in sight or sound for a good hundred miles. A heard a few animals coming my way and I snarled, daring them to come to me and meet their death. Two of them ran away and despite the warning I could smell the remaining one coming closer and closer. The curiosity overdid the instincts that were going off in its head and body. As soon as he or she stepped one foot into the small wooded area, I lunged and snapped its neck, allowing them a painless death at the most. I quickly buried my mouth in their necks and jerked back, striking into the main artery, eager to feed. The sweet but bitter blood filled my mouth and I swallowed. This continued till it was finished and held no blood anymore. My monster retched at the taste of animal blood, in turn making me feel nauseous. However, we were now sated and reasonably calm, for now.

I lowered the empty carcass to the ground and saw that I was a bloody mess. I had blood and fur in my hair and blood all over my hands and clothes. I heard a twig snap and my head whipped up in the direction of the noise. The wind blew in my face and I could smell her. I could detect cherry blossoms and something like a spice. I swiftly stood up and walked cautiously east of where I had been just hunting, in her direction. I slowed down as I neared to the tree. It was drenched in her scent; the new girl from school. I heard someone behind me and saw a blur of black in the corner of my eye. I whirled around and came face to face to her. I stopped short and I was in pure shock. She was the last person I had expected to see, let alone find alive. I was looking at Isabella Marie Swan; my dead soulmate.

I stood there and stared at the woman in front of me. There was no way that she could be alive; I had watched her die with my very own eyes. I blinked a few times to check I wasn't seeing things. Laughter filled her expressive purple eyes and I could see her smirking. I growled but the fight soon left me and I crumbled to the floor, still silent. She sat down next to me, folding her legs underneath her gracefully like a ballet dancer. Tears filled my eyes; ones that would never fall and several emotions were running through me. The dominant one being sadness and relief. I was sad for all those years of pain and depression and I felt relief of the fact that I had my mate beside me and I was certainly not letting her go again.

I turned so my whole body was facing hers. I crossed my legs and played with the grass in front of me as I spoke, "What happened?" I waited for her to answer me and when she didn't I looked up at her. The expression of pain went straight to my heart, as if I was the one feeling it. I locked all my muscles in place so she wouldn't realise that she was affecting me. When her hand came up and stroked my cheek softly, I realised that I couldn't hide from her anymore; she saw straight through me. She hadn't before and I wondered what had changed, the pain momentarily forgotten. I asked her again but this time I used her full name. She knew that she had to answer me. "Isabella Marie Swan. What happened?"

She hesitated and I snarled at her. How dare she keep anything from me! I am her mate and I deserve to know. I could feel her becoming agitated so I spread some tendrils of calm around, cocooning us in our very own little bubble; where we were shielded from the outside world. We both visibly relaxed at the same time and I grinned. She laughed along with me and the sound rushed warmth through me. I would do anything to get her to laugh again as seeing that smile on her face made me happy that she was happy. I peered at her from underneath my lashes and asked her for the last time. "I will not be angry with whatever you tell me. If I do become angry I will take it out on the surrounding trees. Agreed Darlin'" I added in as I knew she couldn't say no to that. Just as I knew she would: she bit her lip but her emotions were telling me that she was happy; elated. There was also an undercurrent of desire, and need. I smiled to myself feeling smug. That's when she started talking.

"It was when you went hunting for Peter. They came and infiltrated our camp. They had been tracking us for a few months, learning our routine. They even had a vampire who was gifted to come and join our ranks. It was utter pandemonium." She stopped when I roared in outrage.

"Who was it?" I hissed out. "Who dared to defy my army?"

She spoke timidly, as if I would hurt her if she didn't tell me. I quickly calmed myself down, not wanting to scare my angel anymore.

"It was Caleb."

Time seemed to freeze as she spoke those three words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My third in command betrayed me. He was so loyal and trusting and he was one of the best. His gift of telekinesis was useful in a battle.

I stood up and so did my mate. She put a hand on my chest and I calmed down at her touch.

"We all fought him. I used my shield to render his gift useless. He didn't know that I had a shield. He seemed to think that I had no gift." I seethed at this. "We killed him and scattered the ashes deep into the sea."

Before I could say anything, my mobile rang. I picked it up and saw that I had a message. The caller hadn't talked to me ever since they had left me and Forks, which was when I had slipped up for the last time. I opened the message and what I read made me turn to my Isabella, who was standing next to me, and freeze.

The Cullen's were back in town.


	2. Author's Note 1

**I just want to say thank you for the response that I have been given for this story. I am sorry that I didn't update like I was supposed to, I had exams to study for and then everything piled up on me and I was becoming really stressed and annoyed with things. I was wondering if any of you wonderful readers had any ideas for the next chapter to prod my muse into action. She has currently taken refuge in my head with a brick wall around her saying, "Muse is currently unavailable at the moment. Sorry." So, yeah. I have all faith in you guys and thank you again for giving me those wonderful reviews. I look foreword to what you come up with.**

**Ja ne, GoddessofWarAthena.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you for the amazing response to Chapter 1. In this chapter, there is going to be more on the background of Jasper and Bella and how the two of them met. Also regarding updates, they will be random for a while till I figure out a schedule with everything that I have going on. Eventually, I might make the updates monthly and then weekly depending on the response and my schedule. Happy reading!**

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Her voice was slightly nervous.

"What do you mean, love?"

"I was hoping that as soon as I had found you, you would want to leave with me."

"I do but I need to explain to Alice who you are to me?"

"Alice?"

"We posed as mates for a while. Soon enough we became lovers but it was more for comfort. I think she knew that she was never really going to be able to keep me by her side. Probably why she let me go to Peter and Charlotte." I looked at her beautiful face. "Your not angry with me?"

"How could I be? I understand the need for comfort and there is nothing wrong with having it from someone."

"Did you ever...?"

"Now's not the best time. If you want to explain and say your goodbyes then let's go. We'll need to head there now if we want to be back in time."

"Time for what?"

"Our flight. Peter, Char, you and I are going away from America. We need to catch up."

I didn't bother myself with wondering how she booked a flight without knowing if I was going to come with her or not.

"Let's go."

* * *

As we reached the house that the Cullen's had last stayed in, I slowed down. My mind was racing with thoughts that I couldn't get rid of.

What if they didn't accept her? What if Alice didn't accept her? What if-

"Jasper?" My mates voice cut through the frenzy going on in my brain. I looked at her.

"Your nervous aren't you." It was a statement than a question.

"I am." I replied.

"Don't be. I have heard lots about them. If they don't accept me then they obviously have problems."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Maybe you and Rosalie will hit off." I teased her.

She made a face but smiled.

_I love your smile._

_I love you._

Speaking with our minds was something that we hadn't done in a while. Our bond was a little rusty and it needed to be re-affirmed fully.

_I agree._ Her mind was full of things that we could do to and I found myself becoming a little aroused. I smirked and made a move to grab her when she suddenly went into a defensive crouch. I immediately did the same but in front of her and a little to the side so she could still see. Nothing would be harming my mate. They would have to get through me first.

"I don't recognise the scent." The wind was blowing the expensive perfume and sweet flowers towards us and I relaxed a little.

"That scent, it's Alice's."

"How sure are you?"

"Very. I've lived with that scent, remember."

Our talk stopped then as the petite vampire entered the clearing. She looked at Bella and I growled low in my throat. I quickly stopped though. Some instincts were hard to break and I knew that Alice would not dare hurt my mate in front of me. I was still the Major after all.

She held her hands up to show that she wasn't going to do anything and I relaxed again though it was minute.

"Relax, my love. I can't sense any bad things coming off of her. She's safe and she is here to escort us to the house." Bella's gift was working overtime to give her all of the information she needed.

I stood up and so did my Bella. I kept her to my side but walked closer to the vampire who was waiting patiently. "Hello Alice."

"Jasper." She nodded to me and turned to look at Bella. "And you must be his mate, Bella. You're more beautiful that I saw and I absolutely love your shoes! Jimmy Choos right?"

I felt Bella nod weakly.

"You get used to her." I assured her. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. _Really? Somehow I doubt that, Jasper._

"Come on. Everyone wants to meet you both." She motioned for us to follow and we did, running a little behind her.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as we neared the house. It was still the same warm and welcoming home that had been made when we moved to Forks. The only things that changed were the furnishings and the trees at the back of the garden, which were taller and bigger, and it only served as a reminder for the amount of time that I had been away.

Alice stopped by the front drive and turned back to us. "Welcome to the Cullen Home, Bella."

"It's very beautiful. I believe that you, Esme and Rosalie designed and furnished it."

"How did you know?" Alice's eyes fluttered slightly and I knew she was looking into my mates future.

"It's my gift."

"What's your gift?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." At this statement, Alice went into a vision and she suddenly smiled, clapping her hands excitedly.

"I can't wait Bella! You and I are going to be the best of friends!" I sensed that Bella was a little taken aback at this. Why would you be best friends with someone that you knew nothing about?

I smirked and made my way up the steps leading to the front door. I made to open it when there was a flash and suddenly Carlisle was at the door, opening it. I dropped into a crouch and growled lowly before standing up as quick. "Sorry Carlisle, I'm a little on edge; I just got Bella back."

"Nothing to worry about Jasper." His lilting voice washed over me and I remembered the days when the Cullen men would go out on hunting trips to Alaska. I smiled softly and he opened the door further allowing me in. Alice danced in after me and I turned to see Bella standing by the steps anxiously. "Bella?"

"What if they don't like me?" I sighed and jumped down the steps to her side. "They will love you." I stated firmly and sent out waves of calm and confidence. She nodded after a few seconds and I smiled. "Come on then, darlin'." I felt desire coming off of her at the use of my Southern accent. There were some things that you could never be rid of and for me it was the subtle accent that crept up on me. "We'll have time for that later but for now, how about you meet the family."

She shook her head to rid herself of the less that innocent thoughts. "Sure." She took my outstretched hand and followed me up the steps, pausing before Carlisle."It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Call me Carlisle, Bella. You _are_ going to be a member of this family very soon."

As we walked inside and into the living room, the rest of the family came in.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esme. It's a delight to meet you, finally."

"Finally?" She looked at me. "Has he been talking about me? All good things I hope."

"Of course they were." The mother-like vampire gave Bella a hug and I watched on as she returned it. Esme smiled happily and stepped back. She motioned her hand to the other vampire standing beside her. "This is Emmett and his mate Rosalie."

Emmett was a large man with curly brown hair and light amber eyes. He had a mischievous air about him and Bella smirked before stepping foreword. "Hello Emmett. I believe that you and I are going to become the closest of siblings. You enjoy play-fighting and drinking the blood of bears. So do I."

"Awesome! Alice back off. The newbie's mine." To make his statement clearer, he lifted me into his arms and twirled me around.

"Well, I got her first!"

"If you wouldn't mind putting me down, I'd like to meet Rosalie."

"Sorry."

"No problem." Her voice was light and it sounded as though she wasn't really present in the room with all of us. I realised that she was having a vision. They weren't like Alice's in that they just told the future. This told her everything that there was to know about that person and judging by the way she was concentrating on Rose meant that she was seeing the whole of Rose's life.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Rosalie. I can relate to you because I experienced something similar and yet not at the same time."

"How do you know? Did Jasper tell you?" Her voice was harsh and tinged with fear at the same time. Her emotions were the same.

"It's my gift. I know everything whether I want to know or not. Both a blessing and curse if you ask me."

Rose didn't say anything but her emotions told me everything. She was ashamed that a complete stranger knew every detail about her turning when she hadn't even told anyone else but Emmett and Carlisle.

"Hey don't worry about it Bella." Emmett spoke up. "You can't help it." Bella smiled weakly and turned to greet the last person in the room. Edward.

"You must be Edward then. Pleased to meet you. Did you know that if I had been human and born as a human, I would be your singer and your mate. We would have lived a long and happy life together with you turning me. I'm sorry. Sometimes I say thing without thinking first. I hope that I didn't offend you or anything."

"No you didn't Bella."

"Good. I would have hate to have embarrassed myself."

"Please, won't you come and sit."

"Thank you." She took my hand in hers as I led her to the loveseat. "You all seem curious about something."

"How did you and Jasper meet?" Alice was practically bouncing wanting to know the answer.

"It's a long story. I hope you don't mind me telling it to you."

"Not at all. We would love to hear more about you." Carlisle spoke.

"Well, it was back in Texas, Houston and it was the year 1844..."


End file.
